


But I Make These High Heels Work

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Go Go Boots, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Nora isn't a fan of the height difference between her and Ray; she uses high heels to fix it. But what happens when you have to battle in heels too high? Bones are bound to be broken.





	But I Make These High Heels Work

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing around with this fic for a few days. I quite like what it's become. This was based on the adorable height difference between Courtney Ford (Nora) and Brandon Routh (Ray) seriously they're so cute.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Nora was sick of the height difference between her and Ray. She’d started to wear heeled shoes but she was still shorter than him. The only problem was that at the end of the day, her feet were sore. It wasn’t easy fighting in heels. Nora swore one of these days she was going to break her ankle during a fight. 

 

The Legends were fighting a time pirate and his gang on the roof of a building in 2019. Nora was shoved off the roof, landing on a fire escape with a loud crack. She fell to the ground in pain, letting out a scream. Nora had the good sense to shoot the guy about to jump on her, away with her magic. 

“Nora!” Ray yelled from across the roof. 

She quickly inspected her ankle, knowing it was broken when it hurt to touch. 

“Are you okay?” Ray asked through the comms.

“It’s my ankle, it’s broken.” Nora responded. 

“I’m on my way.” Ray said and took to the air to get to Nora. 

“Ray, get Nora to the Waverider to fix her ankle.” Sara said over the comms. 

Ray appeared next to Nora, picked her up and flew towards the Waverider. Once inside the ship, he carried her to the Medbay. 

“Don’t worry; Gideon’s going to fix you.” Ray said to his girlfriend who was in a massive amount of pain. 

“Perhaps you should administer a light sedative, Gideon.” Ray added speaking towards the ship’s AI. 

“Certainly, Dr. Palmer.” Gideon said. 

Nora was asleep as Gideon fixed her ankle. Ray stayed with her, Nate letting them know that the Time Bureau had the time pirate and his gang in their custody and the Legends were on their way back to the ship. 

“Ray?” Nora asked as she woke up, the sedative having worn off. 

“Hey, I’m here. Gideon fixed your ankle.” Ray said as he helped Nora stand up. 

“Why are my shoes off?” Nora asked bewildered.

“So you don’t break your ankle again.” Ray said. 

“Raymond, I was pushed off a building.” Nora said. 

“Why do you even wear heels this big?” Ray asked and Nora sighed.

“Because I want to.” She simply said. 

Ray gave her a look and she eyed the floor, she rolled her eyes and looked at Ray.

“Fine, it’s because of our height difference.” Nora confessed. 

“Our height difference? What do you mean?” Ray asked.

“You’re taller than me, I don’t like it, hence the heels.” Nora said.

Ray chuckled, kissed her forehead and smiled at her. 

She did her famous grimace but twined her hand with his. 

 

Later that night, Ray held a box out to her, declaring it a present. Nora opened the box and found go-go boots with an incredibly high heel. 

“What are these for?” She asked confused.

“The height difference.” Ray simply said. 

“These would kill me!” She said and he laughed. 

“I couldn’t resist the joke. I’m sorry.” He said and she pretended to hit him with the boots. 

“Thank you.” Nora said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
